HAHOBFDICC (Hurt and Heal)
Hurt and Heal of BFDI Copy-Cats Contestants Picture New.png|Picture (15/33) TackOM.png|Tack (14/30) Plank TONOS.png|Plank (13/30) KiteOO.png|Kite (13/30) 39. OJ.png|OJ (13/30) Basketball Pose.png|Basketball (11/30) Pearlypen.png|Pearl Pen (11/30) Sicilian Pizza Pose.png|Sicillian Pizza (11/30) Toaster Pose OU.png|Toaster (11/30) Suitcase ML.png|Suitcase (11/30) ConstructionPaper.png|Construction Paper (11/30) Glass Pane.png|Glass Pane (10/30) Stick Figure.png|Stick Figure (10/30) GoldPencil.png|Gold Pencil (10/30) Candy Tribute.png|Candy (10/30) Needy TONOS.png|Needy (10/30) New Knife Pose.png|Knife (8/31) Crayon.png|Crayon (9/30) TrophyNew.png|Trophy (8/30) Win tokeny.png|Win Token (7/30) New broccoli by lemonsherbetman-d8k68ns.png|Brocolli (0/30) Who they Copied OJ - Firey Kite - Leafy Glass Pane - Bubble S. Pizza - Spongy Brocolli - Flower Toaster - Rocky Suitcase - Ice Cube Stick Figure - David Gold Pencil - Pencil Basketball - Tennis Ball Knife - Blocky Pearl Pen - Pen Construction Paper - Eraser Crayon - Match Trophy - Snowball Win Token - Coiny Candy - Golf Ball Picture - Teardrop Needy - Needle Tack - Pin Plank - Woody Awards First to 5 HP: +1 Health Total Brocolli First to 1 HP: +4 Health Total Brocolli First to be healed: +1 Health Total Kite First to be hurt: +1 Max HP Knife First to 15 HP: +2 Max HP Picture First to 20 HP: +5 Max HP First to 30 HP: +20 Max HP 50 HP: +50 Max HP 100 HP: Hard Reset Most HP during a contestants' elimination: +1-20 Max HP (depends on rank of contestant eliminated) *Brocolli: Picture: +1 Max HP First to hit Max HP: +20 HP The people to cause these effects also get prizes. First to 5 HP: +3 Double Heals&Hurts BrownFamily1108 First to 1 HP: +1 Reset Heal BrownFamily1108 First to be (healed/hurt): +1 Super Heal&Hurt JordanBauman1211 First to 15 HP: +3 Super Heals&Hurts First to 20 HP: +1 Ultra Heal&Hurt First to 30 HP: +3 Ultra Heals&Hurts 50 HP: +5 Ultra Heals&Hurts 100 HP: +1 Insane Hurt Every kill will award a Super Hurt and a Super Heal. Brocolli BM44 the Object Thingy Hurt and Heal effects A Heal/Hurt is worth 1 point. These will be regenerated every two hours. You can only have one at a time though. A Double Heal/Hurt is worth 2 points. These can only be recieved by one person. You have to bring a character to 5 HP to get one. The Reset Heal can only be used on a character in last place. This resets their Max HP, and brings their Health to 10. This is the rarest Heal in the game. You have to bring a character to 1 HP to gain it A Super (Or Triple) Heal/Hurt is worth 3 points. They are the most common non-regular H/Hs. They are recieved by simple achievments such as being the first to hurt and heal. An Ultra Heal/Hurt is worth 5 points. They are recieved by bringing a character to a high health level. The Insane Hurt can be used on anyone, no matter how many people like the character. It automatically kills a contestant. It is the rarest Hurt in the game, as it is near impossible to obtain. However, with at least 180 heals, it is possible to have multiple Insane Hurts. This process is so hard to pull off, and so time consuming, that it would be the hardest thing ever to do in BFDI Hurt and Heal history (Aside from kill BR in this thing, but that is an impossiblility, not an extremely difficult possibility). Users Statuses JordanBauman1211: 1 Super Heal, 1 Super Hurt BrownFamily1108: 2 Double Heals, 2 Double Hurts, 1 Reset Heal Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Hurt And Heals